Moonlight Monster
by alphafoxxy
Summary: Roxanne Swan, twin sister of Isabella Swan and the imprint of Paul Lahote was tired of the supernatural world. In a frenzy to escape it, she cements herself deeper into it than anyone thought possible. What were the children of the moon? And why are there so few of them around today?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did I wouldn't write fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Moonlight Monster**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I couldn't sleep.

The voices in my head continued to echo, forcing gruesome images to the forefront of my mind. My feet, acting against my consciousness, carried me to the mirror resting against my wall.

My hand reached out to pull away from the curtain that hung over my mirror, and with my eyes open wide, I pulled it away.

As soon as her bright blue eyes met mine, my breath became shallow. Her skin pale and smooth, her hair arranged in perfect curls, hung like a crown for a queen. She smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back.

She was beautiful, but her eyes were too sharp, her eyes held horror within them. Her eyes were the eyes of a killer, and she would kill me too.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Home**

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it isn't too late to change your minds, is it?", Renee asked as we headed off to board our plane.

"Mom! You know I'd follow Bella to the end of the world, not to mention, I love Forks!", I exclaimed loudly as we gave our final hugs.

Bella and I may have been twins, but we were almost polar opposites. While she had always been the quiet, clumsy, pale brunette, I was talkative, jumpy and unapologetically blonde. I could also be pretty mean. Throughout most of the middle school, I pretended that Bella was my cousin because I didn't want to be labelled the weird, 'bookworm', as we had been during elementary. By the time we were high school freshmen, we had formed newer friend circles and I had matured, so I came clean about being sisters.

The plane ride started out pretty boring, but halfway through, Bella grew tired of my excessive banter and glued her eyes to one of the most boring classics known to the English language, _Wuthering Heights_. I then pulled out my most favourite book in the universe, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Bella loved poking fun at how obsessed and protective I was with the entire Harry Potter series, but I could usually get her to shut up after I started bad-mouthing Jane Austen unless our mother was listening of course. Renee loved Austen stories, just as much as Bella. My sister and I both enjoyed reading, I just enjoyed the outdoors a bit more.

By the time our flight landed in Port Angeles, I was _snoring like a pig_ , according to the _pleasant_ old man, who had been forced to enjoy the window seat on my left, while Bella had to tug me a various amount of times to get me awake.

Several slow moments later, we were standing before a police cruiser, hauling our bags into the trunk and shoving whatever we couldn't fit, into the back seat. To be honest, more than sixty percent of the luggage belonged to me.

Just as Charlie and Bella had passed their awkward definition of a hug, and she had quickly slid away to the passenger seat, I jumped up and engulfed my father in a bone-crushing bear hug.

Half surprised at the abruptness and half relieved with the familiarity, he quickly hugged me back before setting me back on my feet and turning to the driver's seat of the car.

I loved Forks. I loved the greenery and the soothing rain the storm clouds would bring. I adored the peaceful small-town life it offered.

When my mom moved away from Forks with my four-year-old sister and myself, I missed Charlie the most and would cry for him and my home almost every night. That was when it was settled that I would visit Charlie every holiday and school break we had, while Bella would join me during the summer. When Bella decided that she didn't want to spend her summer in Forks anymore, when we were fourteen, it was all on her. From then on, Charlie vacationed in California with us for two weeks instead, while I went back with him to Forks for the rest of my summer.

"So, Dad, how have you been? How have Billy and Harry been doing? By the way, Leah hasn't been returning any of my calls since she broke up with Sam two years ago, so what's the one-oh-one on her life? Not to mention, Seth's emails were way too vague. By the way, Jake-", I started to speed interrogate Charlie when the car jerked to a stop. We were lucky that we were on a pretty empty road.

"Roxanne! Slow down kiddo, let me answer before you jump to the next question", my dad stated before starting the engine again, while Bella just sat there, she hated making any sort of conversation and always preferred the awkward silence. She had hoped Charlie would be like that, but around me, they were both usually warmer.

"I've been doing great sweetie, thanks for asking. Harry's recently gotten into some heart issue, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal as long as he exercises and maintains his diet according to the doctors and since Billy got into a wheelchair he sold me his car for Bella as a homecoming present-", Charlie began saying before I interrupted.

"The Chevy?", I asked.

"Wait, you got me car Charlie? You didn't need to do that, I was going to buy my own car!", Bella protested in her usual selfless ways. It was one of those qualities in my sister that I both adored and detested.

"Don't worry Bella, the thing runs great and I'm sure Jake probably worked some magic to give it a boost", I said assuredly to my sister.

"But you guys know how bad I am with car stuff, if something ever happened I wouldn't be able to afford a mechanic", Bella said nervously, trying to find a way out of accepting the car.

"Bella, Jake is great with cars, I'm sure he'd be prepared to help you with the car whenever you need it", Charlie reassured Bella.

Bella said thank you and Charlie turned slightly red before the conversation turned to me.

"Anyways, Leah's been doing a bit better I suppose, she's busied herself with a load of school committees, seeing as it is her senior year and she appears to want to make the most of it. I think Jacob is working on rebuilding some old car and I heard that his collecting parts", Charlie said to me.

Hearing about how my friends had changed made me feel as though I had missed out on a great part of their lives but knowing that I would be closer for at least the next two years, comforted me.

When we arrived in Forks, the sky already looked like a grey carpet with uneven patches. My head rushed with adrenaline as I imagined how I would spend my time in the rain and how staying in Forks with a degree of permanence suddenly made me feel as though I had finally returned home.

Once Charlie had helped me haul my bags into my room since Bella had such little amounts of belongings that she made it all by herself in one trip, I fell back onto my bed with a heavy sigh.

It was several moments before I finally got up and started unpacking.

My room was across the hallway from Bella's, it was the east bedroom that overlooked our backyard. It would have been identical to Bella's bedroom, with the wooden floor, peaked ceiling and yellow laced curtains, had Charlie and I not painted the walls a deep shade of forest green during my first summer back. Throughout the years, my crib turned into a twin bed, the rocking chair into a comfy armchair, the kitchen set Renee had bought Bella and I, replaced by a spacious Oakwood desk while my closet was rebuilt to include more space and mirrored doors. Charlie had also brought in a mahogany bookshelf when my interest in books became clear and a matching mahogany bedside table, which housed a lamp with intricate Native American designs, a birthday gift from Leah Clearwater, one of my best friends. The walls of my bedroom were also decorated with charts of Japanese alphabet characters (hiragana, katakana and kanji), a map of the world and photo frames with pictures of my friends and family.

Once I had finally managed to organise my additional clothing into my wardrobe, stowed my novels and non-fiction books (I know, they were boring- but I was a HUGE science enthusiast most of the time) into my already tight bookshelf, unloaded my accessories into my drawers, put my school necessities away in the drawers with my desk and plastered a few posters with quotes from some of my favourite books, mainly Harry Potter as well as a few other singular books, I was feeling elated.

I happily skipped down the stairs, to find that Charlie had ordered pizza and Bella was already occupying herself with doodling across the shopping list.

"Dad, Bella and I are going grocery shopping tomorrow afternoon so don't worry if we're not home by the time you get back and are you sure my bicycle is still ok to ride?", I asked Charlie.

Bella didn't seem to mind that I volunteered her services to go buy food, she must have been thinking the same thing, while Charlie appeared relieved.

"Sure, I checked the chains and the brakes this morning, it should be fine", Charlie said casually.

"Wait? Are you riding your bike to school? Won't you get wet? You know you could always ride with me", Bella said, taken aback by the sudden revelation.

"Don't worry Bells, Roxanne has been riding her bike around Forks and La Push since she was fourteen, the school isn't even that far away", our dad reassured Bella, but I knew that Bella was too much of a caring sister to let this go without an argument, so I stepped in.

"Bella, it'll be okay, I really enjoy riding my bike, especially in the rain, not to mention, my bag is waterproof, I'll be wearing a raincoat and my basket will hold anything else", I said to my sister.

I could see Bella wanted to say more, probably something about safety and cars on the road, but she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell when the pizza arrived.

After a dinner of pizza, mashed potatoes and gravy, I quickly brushed my teeth before heading off to my bedroom, since I knew Bella and Charlie would both be needing to use the bathroom soon.

Once again in the familiar and comfortable presence of my bedroom, I changed into my pyjamas, which consisted of an electric blue tank top and purple shorts.

I flipped onto my bed and snuggled under my blanket. Slowly the soothing lullaby of the rain rocked me into a deep slumber.

I was finally home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you very much for reading this, I plan to update this story every Wednesday and Friday night (In accordance with the Australian Eastern Standard time zone). I really hope you enjoyed it, I appreciate constructive criticism and am open to ideas you guys may have to suggest. Leave a review and follow (if you want me to keep going)!**

 _Alphafoxxy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did I wouldn't write fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Moonlight Monster**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- New People**

My eyes opened to something warm and heavy draped across my body.

I looked down and noticed my sister's wild brown hair bunched across my face, her arm draped over me and her head in the crook of my neck.

 _She must have missed our mother and couldn't sleep in the rain_ , I thought to myself and immediately felt guilty as I realise that I had left my twin sister to fend for herself while I basically enjoyed the best night of sleep in months.

As carefully as possible, I slipped out from under my sister's hold before choosing my clothes for the day and hopping away to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, I was sitting at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal, dressed in my favourite pair of jeans and a blue button-down shirt, before I looked up from my breakfast to notice my sister walk in, still in her pyjamas.

"Seriously? How early did you wake up?", Bella asks.

"The same time you should have. Anyways, I'm heading off to school now-I think you can find your way there quite easily and if you get lost, just stop and ask for directions, ok?", I tell my sister in a tone that recognised that I was older by two and a half minutes.

The moments go by quickly and before I know it, I'm peddling my bike up the slope to Forks High school. The school looks, just how I expected it to be, no chain-link fences, not too many cars, just a few clumped building blocks and a sign that read, **Forks High School,** along the road.

As I parked my bike on the bike rack that only had two other bikes, I quickly located myself into the front office. There, behind a black wooden desk sat a plump middle-aged woman with a tall stack of papers.

"Hi, my name's Roxanne Swan, I'm meant to be starting today", I tell her as her eyes scan over me.

For a moment she hesitates, and looks around for my sister, before shaking her head, offering me a smile and continuing with the usual introductory garbage she must, but I pay attention as she outlines the best ways to classes on the map for me.

Locating my first class wasn't easy, but I quickly got the gist of how the school map looked in real life. After I found my locker, I slid into my high school mode, taking off my denim jacket and easily blending in with my average clothes and mid-length ponytail.

The classrooms seemed small at first, but once inside there wasn't much of a difference from a normal American high school. The teachers seemed nice enough, but some were too friendly for their own good while others were perfectly detached. My first class was Spanish, followed by Calculus, Chemistry and Biology before it was finally lunch.

I walked with another blonde-haired girl, wearing a beanie and a pink jacket out of bio and to the cafeteria.

"Your Roxanne, right? One of the twin sisters from Phoenix?", she asks, her smile seemed friendly and comforting and immediately reminded me of Leah, but I pushed that thought away.

"That's me", I replied with a smile. I was finally getting to talk to someone who wasn't intimidated by me.

"Well, where's your twin and do you guys want to sit with us in the cafeteria?", she asked. I was starting to like her more and more, she wasn't quiet and shy, but she didn't seem stuck up either.

"First point, my sister and I don't sit together in the cafeteria and second point, I'd love to sit with you and at least know what your name is", I answered with a chuckle at the end.

"Oh! I'm Lauren Mallory and these are my friends Tyler and Brittney", she said, pointing to the two individuals standing beside her whom I didn't even notice.

The cafeteria seemed pack, but I supposed that was normal here, no one would want to sit outside in the constant showers that followed every now and then.

Bella was sitting with a girl named Jessica Stanley at a full table, this surprised me. Usually, the situation would be reversed. Bella would sit with one to three friends while I usually sat with a huge group of friends surrounding my table. The change felt quite soothing, I could only hope that Bella felt the same way.

That was when I saw _them_. It was like a sudden magnet had glued my eyes to them, a picture out of a magazine. Their table was littered with trays and uneaten food and their faces mesmerising. Their hair seemed perfect, and their postures stiff, yet graceful. Something about them, wouldn't let me turn away and yet a sharp jolt of fear coursed through me before I quickly closed my eyes and turned away. Looking at them seduced my mind, it attracted me, yet it made all my nerves try to pull me away. It was like a drug, the longer my eyes breathed them in, the harder it became to turn away.

The boy with the curly blonde hair turned to look at me, his butterscotch eyes hinting a sense of bemusement yet nothing in his face really gave it away.

"Who are they, on the corner table over there?", I asked my newfound friends.

Lauren, Brittney and Tyler's eyes follow my line of gaze to the group of people who had my mind captivated just moments ago.

"Oh them? They're the Cullen family, they moved here from Alaska two years ago", Brittney states.

"Yeah, and their all dating each other, apart from Edward- the one with the reddish-brown hair, its pretty disgusting", Tyler noted to me.

"Well, they're not really siblings anyway, just the Hales. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the two blondes are twins but apparently, Mrs Cullen is their aunt and they've been with her since they were eight. The rest were adopted, their parents are too young to have kids their age. Emmet, the huge and buffy one, is dating Rosalie, while Alice – the short one with awfully short hair is dating Jasper", Lauren summarised for me. My mind was running trying to imagine how much gossip they must have stirred up, especially in such a small town.

 _Cullen_. That name echoed in my mind before I recalled that Charlie had mentioned the family's sudden move to Alaska. Considering my time spent in La Push and fishing with Charlie, I hadn't gotten a chance to meet them.

"So, their Dr Cullen's kids? They are quite attractive you know", I offhandedly stated.

Brittney burst out laughing before Lauren followed and Tyler turned an unnatural shade of red.

"Am I missing out on something?", I asked, a small smile playing on my lips from the uncomfortable way Tyler sat.

"Not an inside joke really, more like the most humiliating moment of my life", Tyler said, causing Brittney to double over trying to smother her giggles.

"Tyler, my idiot of a best friend, walked out of class two years ago planning to ask out Alice Cullen but she managed to doge him as that was the moment Edward took her to the library to compare notes or something and he almost bumped into Rosalie. He asked her out, right then and there before her bear of a boyfriend Emmet came into the scene and Tyler almost peed himself in fright when Emmet kissed Rosalie", Lauren finished for my benefit. She had for some reason, stopped laughing after that little recount.

"So, Roxanne, tell us about yourself, what are your hobbies? What made you and your twin decide to move here and is it true that you have never seen snow because you live in Phoenix?", Brittney questioned me.

"Well, I wouldn't know much about the coldest temperature in Phoenix because I spend all my winter breaks here with Charlie, while Bella stayed with our mother. I have always wanted to move to Forks considering that I get along with Charlie more than our mother and I have finally been able to because Bella also just decided to move here. I like basketball and was captain of the girl's team back in Phoenix and it isn't much else", I tell them.

As quick as cheetahs they throw me into conversations wobbling this way and that and before I know it, I'm headed off for English a few minutes after the bell signalling that end of lunch goes.

By the time I arrive for English, the only seat left is next to Alice Cullen. She offers me a polite smile and merely nods her head while staying neatly postured on her side of the desk while I feel like a person dressed in rags next to her.

When the teacher hands out our reading lists I let out a long sigh. I've read most of these books because of Bella's persistence and hated pretty much all of them.

"You don't like reading much, do you?", Alice asked me mildly.

"No, I actually love reading its just the old stuff that gives me a headache. Throw me a vampire romance, I'll read it any day, give me some gibberish written more than a century ago, I'll become a vampire and try to drain you dry", I said on the spot.

She has a sudden startled look on her face, but it is gone quickly and before I know it she nods along, and the lesson continues as normal.

The last period of the day is Gym, and the only class I share with Bella.

She looks relieved when she sees me and after fitting into our uniforms, we head to the same team to play volleyball and I spend most of the lesson keeping the ball away from Bella.

"So, how was your first day?", I ask my sister as we both head off to hand in our signed papers to the front office.

Bella had grown used to me being an extroverted chatterbox and I had gotten used to her being an introverted Hermit Crabbe, so I don't take it to mean much when she remains silent.

When we head into the office, we hear Edward Cullen trying to change to _any_ class other than fifth-hour Biology. When I see the tears pooling in my sister's eyes I draw my own conclusion that he has caused her to feel as though it was her fault. My hand curls into a fist and I want to punch the loser for his behaviour to my sister but before I can do anything he is out of the door in a swish.

We leave the school and head to the grocery store in silence in Bella's car, my bike in the back.

I can tell that Bella will be miserable for quite a while.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I am really, sorry for the long delay! I swear that I tried to find time but my assignments just kept getting in the way. I know it is only the start of the year but our teachers have loaded us with so many essays, speeches and research tasks- I hate to imagine what the end of the year will be like. Guess what? My English teacher is letting me do a fanfiction for one of your assignments and I am so in heaven.**

 **Thank you very much to all the people who review, I will try to leave out the white noise and thank you so much for reading these guys. Expect an update soon, not too soon though, and try to leave a review- they keep me motivated.**

 _Alphafoxxy_


End file.
